


Villegas-Sides High School AU: Request for Eat-moar-veggis

by Ericthometer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Borderline Personality Disorder, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericthometer/pseuds/Ericthometer
Summary: A high-school AU as a request from @eat-moar-veggis on Tumblr, also known as eatmoarveggis here on AO3. The main characters in this work are Sanders Sides OCs by them.Beckett was, as most of his peers thought, anyway, a loser. Beginning his junior year in high school, he has a grand total of zero popularity, one diagnosis of BPD, and one friend, Lev. Tensions begin to rise as the homework piles up, deadlines get nearer, and two new players enter his life: robotics nerd and smartest-student Flint, and class president more-popular-than-you Reese.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eatmoarveggis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmoarveggis/gifts).



"Good morning, Beckett."  
"Morning." Beckett quietly closed the door to his psychiatrist's office with a click and turned to face him.  
"You can sit down, if you want."  
"Okay." He stepped over to a comfortably-padded blue chair in front of the desk and sat down, folding his hands in his lap.  
"How are we doing today?" Beckett looked around the office, which had been slightly redecorated since last week's session.  
"Okay." He glanced at the window, catching lines of the outside through the shutters.  
"Would you like me to draw the blinds?" The psychiatrist stood and walked over to the far end of the room, peering out by lifting a shutter with his finger.  
"Is it still overcast?"  
"Yes, and it looks like it's going to rain."  
"Then yeah." He adjusted them so Beckett could see the cloudy, gray sky. Beckett stared for a moment, the room quiet save for the indistinct patter of light drizzle. His psychiatrist studied him and took off his bifocals.  
"Only okay?" Beckett looked back at him.  
"Yeah. I'm a little nervous about school, though. Starts tomorrow, my junior year." The psychiatrist gave him a quick smile as he sat back down in his office chair and reorganized some stray papers.  
"Well, that's natural. Are you worried about anything specific?" Beckett took a second to respond.  
"It'll probably be just like last year. Nobody's going to talk to me or notice I exist."  
"That's a cognitive distortion, remember?"  
"I'm not delusional."  
His psychiatrist strummed his fingers on his gray-bearded jaw, taking a patient breath. "I didn't say you were, but you do seem to be getting defensive."  
There was a momentary icy tension as they sat there, looking at each other. "How is your friend Lev?"  
"He's fine." Beckett said, relieved to change the subject. "We're fine."  
"No falling-outs, anything of that sort?"  
"No, we're good." The psychiatrist skewed his mouth and pushed his bifocals further up the bridge of his nose.  
"That's very good. Lev is a nice friend, very supportive. It seems like he gives you an unconditional positive regard, yes? I believe we talked about that last time."  
Beckett nodded. "Mhm. Let's remember not to put him on a pedestal though, okay? He's only human, and we don't want to expect too much out of him." He winced.  
"That was a problem last year, if I'm right. Would it be too bold of me to say you've made some progress?"  
"I suppose not."  
"That's a healthier attitude, I see you've been practicing reframing?"  
"I have."  
"Good, that's good. Reframing will help you identify the distortions." The psychiatrist scratched at his beard. "How would you like the therapy to work today? We can still just talk, which is absolutely fine, but I was wondering if you'd like to try something a bit different. Some word-prompt association, or we could even do a TAT or Rorschach test?"  
"Thought you said those last two were 'unscientific?'"  
He smiled. "That kind of thinking might cause an adverse confirmation bias, don't you think? While it's true that those tests are somewhat unscientific, I think they're a semi-useful tool to gain access to the subconscious mind."  
"My gosh, you're an absolute Freudian." Beckett cracked a smile.  
His psychiatrist chortled. "Guilty as charged."


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett did not want to get up today. First day of the new school year was always the worst; all the teachers ever talked about was the syllabus. He attempted to keep the wave of mounting anxiety down as he waited outside at the bus stop, would he have any classes with Lev this year? Would he even see him? Beckett took a breath and listened to the sounds of the early morning.  
The bus was exactly as he expected, everyone on it asleep and no one riding he particularly wanted to talk to. Most everyone already knew how to drive, so the bus wasn't full. He took an empty seat near the back and stared out the window, putting in his earbuds.  
The ride was uneventful, Beckett taking out his earbuds as it stopped at the school bus lane to unload. He put his hoodie over his head as he walked into the building. He went into the gym to get his class schedule and exited quickly.  
"Excuse me, young man." An administrator walked up to him, her high heels clacking against the plastic-tile floor. "Please put your hood down and have your ID on, okay baby?" She waited with a fake patience as Beckett fished in his pocket for his student ID, taking his hood off and equipping the lanyard.  
"Good." The administrator turned and clacked down the hallway, apparently ignoring the couple pinned to the wall, devouring each other's mouths. Beckett avoided eye contact as he made his way to the cafeteria; the usual haunt for cliques in the morning before school hours proper. If Lev wasn't there, he'd try the library. He attempted (conspicuously) to make himself look inconspicuous as he observed the cafeteria, walking across the length of the room and skimming the table rows. On the other side of the room a young man in a green-and-yellow striped polo caught his eye. He walked over briskly, careful not to spill his tray.  
"Panda! Hi!"  
"Hey, Lev." Lev set his tray down on a sparsely populated section of the nearest lunch table and sat, motioning for Beckett to sit down next to him.


End file.
